Soryō
|kg = |kt = |tb = |ht = |nt = |jutsu = |tools = }} Soryō (祖霊, Soryō) is an inferior creature, a spawn of the mysterious Yūki that came into this world as barely anything more than an incidental of her being. Barely capable of speech or rational thought, it would be an insult to most humans to label Soryō as one. Still, he remains a valued member of her organization, because his ruthlessness in battle might even trump his idiocy. Appearance Despite being only 3 years in actual age, Soryō has not aged a day since the moment he was born, appearing as a thin, scrawny child. He possesses blonde hair reaching until the base of his neck, swept to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. Curiously, he has a white almost crown-like construct on the top of his head, though given he has never been seen without it, it's not likely an article of clothing. When he exposes the inside of his mouth, it is revealed that he only has two front teeth, which along with his many freckles contribute to his childlike stature. Two giant, purple eyes, matching the giant sword he carries in color, would be considered cute in the case of any other human being, though in Soryō's case they just appear dull and glassy. Soryō is generally seen in a high-collared, long white jacket, lined in black, that exposes part of his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves, though the trouserlegs end in a wide fashion. Underneath he wears common rice sandals. Personality Soryō is the product of Yūki's second birth, the excess of life when she once again assumed physical form. Soryō's personality is very childlike, comparable to someone with low functioning autism and he appears to lack rationality, memory retention and intelligence to a certain degree. He does not speak in sentences, only saying a few drawling syllables at a time such as an infant would. The only understandable word Soryō ever says is "friend", although he seems to be incapable of pronouncing the "r" correctly. Even though he hasn't show any kind of comprehension towards another's words, Soryō seems to be perfectly capable of doing anything Yūki says. He follows her command without question or second thought, executing them immediately in the exact way she wants him too. In situations were he hasn't been given explicit instructions, Soryō has shown varying degrees of interest and hostility towards his surroundings. At time, he seems to completely lack any kind of interest in his environment, being more fascinated by a passing butterfly than his opponent. In a later confrontation however, Soryō displays a higher level of hostility by stabbing one of Sorane's enemies through the chest without any warning or provocation. History Abilities Taijutsu Mugenkai Mugenkai (無限効, Endless Possibilities/Without Limit): Soryō continually exudes an aura that negates all and within his vicinity. This influence seems to travel in a radius of about 10 meters around his being, and is active at all times, regardless of Soryō's own will. This prevents both the activation of and the formation of within his vicinity. Kekkei genkai techniques that are produced outside of Soryō's emanation are disrupted and fall apart as they near him, regardless of the type of technique. So far, the only person who is immune to this ability is Yūki, which might have to do with her and Soryō's unique relationship. *'Scream:' Soryō can emit a loud, banshee-like scream that affects every kekkei genkai that is in range as if they were in range of his aura. This generally nullifies or shatters any product of a kekkei genkai, to the point of even extinguishing the fabled flames of . Yūki remarks that Soryō doesn't like to use it often, because it gives him a sore throat and leaves him "unable to talk to his fwends". Mekkyaku Mekkyaku (滅度, Extinguishment): The large purple sword Soryō carries is not meant for general combat. Matenrō surmises Soryō wouldn't even know how to handle it, much less undergo the complicated steps of training. Just like how Soryō himself is a detachment of Yūki, the sword itself is a segment of Soryō, a part of the power slumbering in his soul that he rejected after he was born. Whenever he deems appropriate, or more commonly when Yūki requires him to, Soryō can unsheathe his sword and release what can arguably be called his "true" power. Whenever the sword is purposely unsheathed, it lights up in a bright pink-purplish color before dissipating into thin air. The blade then reforms as complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Sokyō and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. The purpose of the blades is not to actively harm anyone within the circle, but rather prevent them from escaping the area, maiming anyone who tries. The power of the technique lies within the influence that resides within this enclosed space. No amount of chakra, no matter in what form, is able to move or flow within the location the swords confine, preventing the usage of , and or . It basically forces the opponent to battle only with their physical abilities, in the same vein Soryō always does. Usage of , such as within , is not affected by the influence of the technique. Trivia *His appearance is based on from the Bleach series.